


No Pain, No Gain

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [46]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For 101 kinks... 11. Body worship and Techienician





	No Pain, No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Gym

Gyms used to be a frustrating experience for Matt, no matter that be went there to burn off his excess energy. He dreamed of being able to work out alongside his idol, as if a lowly radar technician would ever have access to the officers gyms on the higher levels. 

But all that had changed after he met Techie. The first few times they’d been together, Matt had been too shy to notice, but after a while he saw how Techie would quietly watch him when he took off his shirt, his attention never wavering. Sometimes he’d have to call his name a second time before he could break Techie’s focus. 

From there, Matt had learned to preen a little too. Sometimes even performing a “strong man” routine, to have Techie convulsing with laughter, red in the face and unsure if he wanted to laugh or oogle him more. Well, unsure until Matt closed the distance between them and tasted the laughter on his lips. He usually made up his mind very quickly then. 

And now that Techie came to the gym with him, he didn’t care who else was there because he only had eyes for Techie. Especially in situations like this one, when Matt was lying on his back, hands behind his head. He’d exhale and slowly sit up, working his muscles slowly until Techie came into view, lifting his eyes from Matt’s eight-pack to kiss him, and count the sit up. He never knew how many sit ups he’d get to on any particular night. He’s just keep going until Techie noticed that everyone else had left the gym, and then he’d follow Matt’s kisses back down to the mat...


End file.
